Wolfgang Grutzberg
'''Wolfgang Raymund Grutzberg '''is the current Weltführer of the Weltreich and the creator/most major supporter of the Demokratisch Movement in the Reich. Having been a war hero during the Greater Decade's War, Grutzberg lead a military junta that would overthrow the Veergen regime. Early Life Wolfgang was born in Munich, Germany to his father, Frederick Grutzberg, a German politician. His mother, Eldra Hanssohn, a German pilot. Wolfgang would attend military school much to the despise of his mother, who hated the idea of Wolfgang joining and possibly losing his life. Frederick would be able to persuade Eldra into allowing it, telling her that maybe, just maybe, Wolfgang could do something great, maybe saving the fatherland. Now with both his parents support, Wolfgang would move to Germania to work at an academy. After much work, Wolfgang would pass with him being noted as "an above average, below great student." Middle Life Following his graduation, Wolfgang would join the Reichsheer, eager for glory. He would join as a low-ranking officer ut would slowly make his way up the ranks, earning respect for his talent. During the German wars of expansion, Wolfgang would participate by commanding armies in North Africa, his talent of desert and flatlands warfare became noticeable among his peers. He would command successful battle after a successful battle. By the time of the Greater Decade's War, Wolfgang would immediately command a small division into Nuuk Africa, successfully defeating the Nuuks. His success would make Wolfgang very popular among the ranks, this and due to the fact he treated his soldiers as equals unlike many of his peers. Over a long stretch of time, Wolfgang would successfully push the Nuuks as far back as the bottom of Lake Nyasa. In that period of time, Weltfuhrer Vustark van Veergen would hinder the Reichsheer by taking away it's funding and canceling many of its commands. This would personally offend and anger Wolfgang, he had devoted his life to the army and his whole life, he was taught to completely love the army, and there was this incompetent SS-puppet disregarding the fatherland's pride. Not only did Wolfgang despise Veergen, he absolutely despised the SS more. He saw them as distractions and useless due to the Teutons. He also hated how the Weltfuhrer's guards are now starting to influence the government. He especially hated Ragnarr von Thorheim, leader of the SS and Veergen's right hand man. It would only get worse when Veergen started to use Reichsheer money to fund the Waffen-SS, an SS knock-off of the Reichsheer, Wolfgang thought. Wolfgang was too angry, he had enough, not only was the SS influencing the government and replacing the Reichsheer but now the fatherland is starting to lose the war the Veergen started. It was an absolute joke, completely embarrassed Wolfgang was. Now was the time to take action, along with a group of other angered people included Alden Crackling, Edward Humble, August Weiß and many more generals and politicians, Wolfgang planned to have the Reichsheer storm the Weltfuhrerbunker, capture Veergen, defeat the SS and take control of the government. Under the code name of Iron Cross, the plan first needed information, Veergen kept his whereabouts very hidden as to avoid assassination attempts or nuclear strikes. It just so happened, Hardrada von Oberland, former SS general was fired and not only was he depressed, he was angry. Being a former high-ranking SS official, Hardrada told Wolfgang were the Weltfuhrerbunker was, located in a desert in Tunisia. Around the same time, Reich scientists, Corilus Heidelberg was angered with the SS and told Wolfgang some information about how the SS were obtaining an army for themselves so they can overthrow Veergen and make their own SS-government. Time was running out, Wolfgang had to act fast or else the SS would have total control. Luckily for them, they knew exactly when the SS were going to make their move, unluckily, the SS also know that. On October 12th, the Reichsheer made their move, they sieged the Weltfuhrerbunker and successful captured Veergen, due to Wolfgang's planning. On their leaving of the tattered bunker, the SS were awaiting them. The huge battle of the Weltfuhrerbunker assumed after, the battle was bloody but the Waffen-SS were defeated but Ragnarr had escaped, one last battle was needed. The Battle of Castle Adlerland, would see the Reichsheer under Wolfgang lay siege to the SS castle located in the mountains of Bavaria. The battle would result in the death of Ragnarr and the SS being completely defeated. Due to him being the main conspirator, Wolfgang assumed the position of Weltfuhrer and due to his and Humble's diplomatic work, saw the end of the war. Current Life Following the war's end, Wolfgang would set his eyes on rebuilding the tattered nation. He enacted many socialist laws to rebuild the country, he also added many democratic laws to appease those who felt betrayed by the law. His democratic laws would actually persuade him that maybe, just maybe, democracy could save his weakened country. With the Asian rebellions in South Asia, Wolfgang was certain that democracy was needed. He would order and pass many laws giving freedom to many ethnic groups, also giving rights to the former prosecuted ones. Controversy Wolfgang has been quite opened about his wanting of a "Weltrepublik" of sorts and this has garnered much attention by mostly Nationalists and Fascists, this has lead to the rise of Wolfgang's greatest adversary of yet, Siegmann von Blitzmark, the great-grandson of Tryton. His wanting of the republic has caused most of his former friends and allies to leave him, he's become very unpopular among the people. Even though his people dislike the so-called Weltrepublik, it has obtained a very large amount of traction in the AAR with much support from the people and Premier Julius Wallong. Category:Rulers Category:Weltführers Category:Weltreich Category:Generals Category:Characters